


A couple of drabbles for “Rabidsamfan”...just because.

by FebobeFic_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28733796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FebobeFic_Archivist/pseuds/FebobeFic_Archivist
Kudos: 1





	A couple of drabbles for “Rabidsamfan”...just because.

Drabble #1 - Untitled

The nightmares were there.

The nightmares were always there.

Dreams of fire and ash and smoke, of a vast plain marked by jagged mountains and stones like broken bits of filthy glass. 

He had thought he knew hunger before, and thirst.

And always, always the call of *It* - the taunting thought that he could change everything, make it all better for both of them, for everyone, if only he would do what Mr. Frodo could not....

"Sam! Sam, wake up!"

But then he would wake, with Frodo there, and this time it was Sam who wept against his master's shoulder.

*********

Drabble #2 - Overheard

"How are your feet?"

"They're - "

"Sam..."

"All right, then. They'e getting on well enough, but they hurt still, and Stri- I mean Aragorn - won't let me up on 'em, and it's driving me fair mad."

"Well - " Silence. "What about if I stayed with you?"

"But, Mr. Frodo - "

"But what? I need somewhere to escape from those crowds." A chuckle. "And I'm told someone needs to make certain you finish your meals! If you don't start sending every one of those trays back empty, I'll have to finish them off and tell Aragorn myself!"


End file.
